monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Beta Meta Knight/Monster Islands Game Rules
Like around ROBLOX and their other games, we too have our own set of rules within MI. It's recommended that you and anyone else playing follows these rules to avoid possible bans for reasons you may not even know. The lengths of bans can vary, depending on what rule was broken and how badly it was broken, or the severity of the rulebreaker or even if they broke the rule AGAIN after they received a warning. 'General Behavior' This is more of a rule for all games in general, but of course that includes here as well. Not that it's demanded but at least try not to act rude or irritating to other players in the game. Conflicts have often developed because of poor behavior, eventually leading to a ban from the game because if one player acts so bad that a portion- or even the ENTIRE server is annoyed by the player, admin actions will be taken. Length of ban can depend on severity of said player. 'Scamming' Back with the introduction of the new trading system in MI, opportunities immediately rose for scams. Before minor patches players would often use glitches to scam others for valuable items, and at the same time still scam without needing glitches. Multiple people have gotten scammed in the past out of hard-earned items like gems, materials, or even special items. And even if the trader giving the deal isn't aware, they could still accidentally rip off someone. Be an honest trader, if a deal sounds too good to be true, then it probably isn't. Ban length depends on how bad the scam was, following a removal of the item you stole and possibly even a wipe of your inventory. 'AFK Farming' As strict as this rule may sound, let me explain. Back in the past players would often have their pets, Dracovin Wands or Sentries kill enemies as the player went AFK (usually the wands and sentries have despawn timers to thwart this anyways). There's 2 ways this can go, and it only depends on why the player goes afk. The player could have a valid reason to go AFK in the real world due to situations, or they could just be lazy and turn on an autoclicker while they go to YouTube or something while their pet does all the work. We're only concerned about this because people that intentionally AFK farm might do this to farm XP so they could have a chance to get on the XP Leaderboard. Note that this isn't technically our fault it's a rule, this rule only exists because a former admin named Pheeonix demanded that it becomes one. 'Exploiting/Autoclicking' Although Monster Islands has FE and is pretty defensive against most exploits, there are few that can bypass. THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TEST THAT HOWEVER! even if there's possible bypasses for FE, any exploits will result in a ban with no warning. As for autoclicking, it's not exactly an "exploit" but at the same time it's still not allowed since it's still a form of a cheat engine. Usually players will use autoclickers for cheap farming purposes like camping at a weapon bank and firing blast staves then coming back to recharge. Or people could abuse this at the Crystal Tree in the North Pole by farming there with their axe and going AFK while the autoclicker does its job. There's many other uses autoclicker can do that SHOULDN'T be done. If you are caught using an autoclicker for any purpose at all, you will be banned immediately. Don't pull a Mr. Krabs. 'Kill "Trading"' It's definitely more specific than it sounds, much more than leeching. Not only that, but this only became a bannable offense after the reason people did this. Kill "Trading" often happens when one player will offer Gold or Items in return to kill someone a certain amount of times. At first this wasn't much of a concern considering people would do this to help people get Menacing Eggs during an Easter event or Salted Caramels for Halloween, but one time it was discovered that some people abused this to get quick PvP kills. This is a bad thing because trading for those free kills can possibly cheat your way onto the PvP Leaderboard, which is HIGHLY UNTOLERABLE. It's outright disrespectful if someone finally managed to get onto the leaderboard after days, if not weeks or even MONTHS of manually getting each individual kill, but suddenly out of nowhere some rich person who traded for PvP kills just bumps them off the leaderboard. Not only that, but as usual it's also abuse-able to get free XP or Gold. To sum this up: Kill Trading is strictly prohibited, and unless you're only helping someone get Eggs/Candies, DO. NOT. DO IT. 'Combat Logging' As you may all know, Combat Logging is a cheap tactic where a player will leave the game to avoid being killed. Actions like these are cowardly and pathetic, if you know you're gonna die just accept the fact and get killed. Combat Logging as a Juggernaut is especially unacceptable, because wasting a Jugg chance just for trolling excitement will land you with a ban. If for whatever reason you were forced to leave the game but it looked like you combat logged, at least try to provide a valid reason or take a screenshot of proof like if the game suddenly disconnected or shut down. Category:Blog posts